rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle and the African Safari
Rocky and Bullwinkle are taking a trip to Africa, to help the lion prince and his cheetah friend to save his kingdom from the evil lion sorcerer. Plot After Nickelodeon opening the movie, it was all started when Captain Peachfuzz's niece, Becky came to visit her favorite best friends, Rocky and Bullwinkle and she is ready to play soccer lessons from her friends, Rocky reminded Bullwinkle when they always like to play Wossamotta football games and he understands that, but Ming-Huaxing Risusabi and Bei-Shanying Musujika told him that an evil lion warlock named Quince have taken over the animal kingdom. But Rocky asks the witches, why would that lion sorcerer wanted to do that. Huaxing told him, he was jealous of Prince Mario Lion the 2nd , because he wanted to be king after King Mario Lion the 1st, father of the prince. They said that he transforms himself into various animals like a hawk, shark, snake, rat and the great animal. Later, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Becky came to Captain Peachfuzz and asks him to take them to Africa immediately, but the captain told them that Gidney and Cloyd are coming. Rocky reminds him to see them before the meeting, but Huaxing said that the state of Somalia by King Mario Lion the 1st are all in danger by Quince and Shanying said that he also trying to get rid of the king, his queen and their son, Prince Mario Lion the 2nd. So they, Rocky and Bullwinkle decides to find Gidney and Cloyd, they see them whose came to see the four heroes that they can all help Prince Mario the 2nd and his speedest friend Linda in Africa because Quince and his three henchmen Regine, Juliao and Syd have take over Somalia and they can't let them get away with this. Meanwhile, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky and Peachfuzz made their way to Somalia by plane, but Gidney and Cloyd appears in the plane and the witches appears with their magic in it as they told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky and Peachfuzz that they first met before, their rivals Boris and Natasha with their skunk friend are in the same moment, they told also they help them to save the government from the spies boss, Fearless Leader. When they came to Somalia, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Becky, Captain Peachfuzz, Gidney and Cloyd have first meet Prince Mario Lion the 2nd and his best friend, Linda the Rast Cheetah, whose said that King Mario and his wife Queen Gianni were been kidnaps by their ex-friends Regine the Sheep, Juliao the Lemur and Syd the Seal the henchmen of Quince which they haven't met yet. Later, Boris and Natasha are sent by Fearless to destroy any animals in Somalia until they meet Quince, Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz * Rebecca "Becky" Right-A-Way Peachfuzz * Ming-Huaxing Risusabi * Bei-Shanying Musujika * Linda the Rast Cheetah * Prince Mario Lion the 2nd * King Mario Lion the 1st * Queen Gianni Lion * Quince the Evil Lion Sorcerer Category:Animated films Category:Movies